


When You're Through With Life and All Hope is Lost (Friends Will Be Friends)

by Supergeek21



Category: Good Omens (Radio), Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Ambiguous Aziraphale and Crowley Relationship (Good Omens), Angst with a Happy Ending, Asexual Relationship, Awake the Snake (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale and Crowley are Friends, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Can be read asexual plutonic or romantic, Canon Compliant, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Needs a Hug (Good Omens), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Ficlet, Fluff and Angst, He/Him Pronouns For Aziraphale (Good Omens), He/Him Pronouns For Crowley (Good Omens), I Wrote this Because I Wanted to Cheer Up, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Pestilence (Good Omens) - Freeform, Post-Episode: Good Omens: Lockdown, Self-indulgent fluff, wake the snake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26760601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supergeek21/pseuds/Supergeek21
Summary: Crowley is depressed to hear things have still not improved when he wakes up on October 1, maybe he'll go back to sleep or maybe a certain angel will help him regain his optimism.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 36
Kudos: 94
Collections: AwakeTheSnake





	When You're Through With Life and All Hope is Lost (Friends Will Be Friends)

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Neil Gaiman's [Tumblr Post](https://neil-gaiman.tumblr.com/post/630786844754362368/so-now-that-its-october-is-crowley-awake-yet) this morning answering the burning question: "What happens when Crowley's alarm goes off again in October?" 
> 
> I know I wasn't the only one who felt crushed by this answer, but upon further thought I felt it was somewhat open to interpretation. Crowley is sad, but I don't think it's 100% certain he's going back to sleep. Maybe, just maybe, something like this happened instead...
> 
> Title from Queen's "Friends Will Be Friends"
> 
> CW: Mentions of Coronavirus pandemic and generally scary state of the world.

**_October 1, 2020_**

Crowley put down his mobile on the bedside table with a sigh. He’d REALLY hoped things would be better by now.

Yes, technically, things were a little more under control than when he’d gone to sleep in May, but why did the humans always have to make it so difficult for themselves? This virus wasn’t their fault,[1] but why wouldn’t they just wear the bloody masks so they could get back to normal sooner?!

_If this were the old days,_ he thought, _I’d have a commendation for the masks by now. A small, uncomfortable thing that human beings can do to keep other people and themselves safer, turned into a giant politicized, shouty mess. Brilliant. I’d probably have a plaque. But, of course, they don’t need me to come up with stuff like that…_

He rolled over on his side again in bed. This was shaping up to rival the 14th Century! Even the angel was starting to sound down.

Crowley closed his eyes and shivered as he thought of how Aziraphale’s voice had sounded on the phone as he’d explained the new, convoluted rules the humans were trying to live by.[2] The poor, sweet bastard had tried so hard to keep the aggravation and sadness out of his voice, something Crowley himself knew he’d failed miserably at.[3] If even an angel, a being of love and goodness by nature, was getting depressed, what chance did he have of holding it together? After everything they’d been through to keep the world going, he hated to see things turn to this. _They have so much potential!_ he thought sadly, _Somebody, please let them pass this test._

He let out a soft hiss of breath. He didn’t really feel like sleeping more. He was too agitated. Maybe he’d at least go check on the plants or watch some television before trying to get back to it… but that would require him to get out of bed and really what was the point? He sighed and closed his eyes, as he drifted between sleeping and wakefulness, he let out a small, snakey snore.

Crowley didn’t know how long he had been like that when he was aroused by a soft but persistent knocking sound.

He reluctantly opened his eyes again and let his gaze drift to the clock. It had only been a little over an hour since he’d hung up the phone.

The knocking sounded again. It seemed to be coming from the other room.

Before he could rise to investigate, he felt the light tingle of a miracle nearby and heard the click of the door and a soft, fussy voice call quietly into the flat.

“Crowley? Are you awake Dear Boy?”

Crowley sat up straighter and felt his mind speed up a notch.

“Aziraphale?” he called back, voice muzzy as he pulled himself from the bed and slid on a black silk robe and slippers which were miraculously fuzzier on the inside than they appeared to the naked eye.

Crowley stumbled through the glass doors of his bedroom and had only taken a few steps when he came face to face with the angel, clad in his usual cream coat and tartan bowtie with a matching, homemade tartan mask over his mouth and nose. In his hands he was clutching a covered cake plate and an oversized bottle of wine.

He looked ridiculous; it might have been the best thing the demon had ever seen.

“I know you said you might go back to sleep, but… well… they said we can have small ‘support bubbles’ now between homes, and I thought you might like some support,” Aziraphale said shyly. “It’s not breaking any rules, and well… honestly, rules or no, I’ve missed you.”

Crowley felt a warm little bubble of happiness rise up in his chest and bit down on his lower lip to keep tears from welling up in his yellow eyes. Without thinking, without a word, he stepped forward and pulled his best friend into a crushing hug, burying his face in the angel’s shoulder.

“I missed you too, Angel,” he croaked, definitely NOT allowing a few tears to seep from his eyes and soak into Aziraphale’s favorite, antique overcoat.

Gently, Aziraphale brought the hand still clutching the bottle of wine up around the demon’s shoulders and patted him gently on the back.

“It’s alright, Crowley,” he said softly. “They’ll be alright.”

Crowley sniffed and gave a brief nod, before pulling back and taking the cake plate so Aziraphale could remove his mask.

“Any chance I could tempt you to a slice of cake and a drink?” he asked with the playful little smile Crowley loved.

“Temptation accomplished,” he chuckled, remembering once again why they’d risked so much to save this little mess of a planet as he gestured for the angel to lead the way to the kitchen.

Maybe, he thought, he wouldn’t be needing to go back to sleep so soon after all.

* * *

[1] He suspected this was Pestilence trying to make a statement by showing the other horsepersons how it was done after their defeat at the hands of four children.

[2] He had wondered briefly as Aziraphale had gone through it if one of his old coworkers had been behind some of them. Dagon had really taken to crazy loopholes and double-speak after he had sent them all those warranty booklets. Maybe they would be the one taking credit for this and getting the plaque. Someone should.

[3] He hadn’t even really tried to be honest.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in about two hours this afternoon because I saw how sad everyone was feeling about Crowley's apparent depression. It's not a 100% happy ending, but it really couldn't be all things considered. I just wanted to inject some hope into our fandom because, I'm going through a lot and the last thing I wanted was for our boys to be sad. Please let me know what you think in the comments, and/or leave kudos if you liked it. Hope I could cheer some of you up.
> 
> I wrote this to be read by ANY Good Omens fan out there, with little physical description of the boys. You can read the relationship any way you want, personally I like to see it as plutonic, ace/aro, or at least pre-relationship romantic, but read it however you will. I embrace all head canons. 
> 
> If you want to see more of my writing please look me up on social media at [Tumblr](https://supergeek21.tumblr.com/), [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/jessiemarie921/), or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/JessieMarie921). Thanks for reading!


End file.
